1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and a control method for the electrical timepiece, and in particular to an analog electronic timepiece with a drive motor and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and a control method for the electrical timepiece, and in particular to an analog electronic timepiece with a drive motor and a control method thereof.